You're Perfect
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: The McLilah family is finally at peace, in the quiet atmosphere of their own home. Tim and Delilah and their two beautiful children are enjoying the chaotic yet tranquil life of being a family. Follow Tim and Delilah as they embrace their very first Valentine's Day as a married couple and as new parents. Features Morgan and John McGee, and Grampa Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

~Dancing in The Dark~

 **A/N: I'm back with a McLilah Valentine's Day story, this time. This story follows the NCIS season 15 storyline, as this is Tim and Delilah's first Valentine's Day since they were married, and had their two beautiful twins. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Note: Extremely fluffy and perhaps even a bit OOC to some people.**

 **And an early Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, nor do I own any of the characters, just the plot idea.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

"Good morning, babe." said Tim happily, walking into their master bedroom.

"Hey, hon." said Delilah grogily, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes lightly, before starring up at her husband, in awe.

"Guess what day is today?" asked McGee, smiling. "Guess."

Delilah snorted. "I'll be lucky if I know what _month_ it is. But uhhhhh... is it... wait, oh! Oh yeah! It's Valentine's Day!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"Yes, it is. And, I made you breakfast. In bed. All by myself." said Tim, proudly.

Delilah's eyes widened. "Really? For... me?"

Tim nodded. "Well of course. You're my _wife_ and the _mother of my two beautiful children."_

"Awwwww, you're so sweet." exclaimed Delilah, a smile on her face. "And I didn't get you anything." she admitted sheepishly. "I've been-"

"Really busy with the twins. I know. Mo and Jo are playing happily in their cribs, and they probably won't distract us."

Delilah leaned over, and kissed Tim on the cheek lightly. "You are the most thoughtful, kind, loving, smart, brilliant, handsome, amazing, person, father, and husband ever to walk this Earth."

She cupped his face with her hands, and laughed. "And you thought of all this..."

"Uh, this is just the beginning." announced McGee excitedly.  
"So, I made pancakes, and they have whip cream and strawberries on them, because I know these are your favourite. I also have orange juice, no pulp, and 2 lemons, because I know that you love putting lemon in your orange juice as a Delilah. And, I have your first present of the day. Come on, darling. Open it." he beamed.

Delilah smirked, and opened the present hesitantly.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered. "Really?" she asked him, laughing.

"Yeah!" said Tim, "Really."

"How did you know that I wanted this Tiffany necklace?!" she asked, amazed. "And this goregous bracelet? Tim honey, this is _exactly_ what I wanted."

McGee grinned, and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Well... you left your computer open a few weeks ago, on that, and I saw that you had a little heart on the product."

"Tim, this necklace cost 3,000 dollars." protested Delilah, "I may have loved it, but that's a lot of money. That money could have gone to something else, like the twins or something!"

"You keep forgetting that I write books and I make a lot of money off of that. I'm Thom E. Gemcity, remember? Plus, selling that Porsche was a good idea. A nice, 8 person car is better for us, familywise." said Tim, smiling.

Delilah threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "I don't care what Tony or Nick says, you're literally the most amazing man to have ever walked this Earth, and the fact that you're my husband makes it even better."

Tim grinned, and tucked one of Delilah's stray curls behind her ear. "You know what they say... for every amazing man, there's his beautiful Queen at his side."

Delilah rolled her eyes, and tried not to smile. "You romantic sap." she mumbled, before kissing him on the lips. "Any other surprises... today, Mr. McGee?"

"Of course, Mrs. McGee." replied Tim, smirking. "I'm never going to get tired of calling you that."

* * *

"Good morning, Princess." said Tim softly, lifting Morgan out of her crib, and cuddling her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her, staring at his beautiful child.

Morgan gurgled, and beamed up at her father. Now at 3 months old, she was starting to lift her arms up, one at a time, when she saw her Mommy or her Daddy.

"Dee?" he asked, "Want to take the twins out in the living room? We still got time to play."

"Okay sure." called Delilah from the closet, where she was picking out outfits for the small babies.

Scooping up John, he carried the babies out from their little designated space, and into the living room, where a large quilt with the names JOHN AND MORGAN MCGEE were personalized on it.

Abby had personally knitted it, spending hours writing their names on the large blanket.

"How's my little junior?" cooed McGee, tickling his son, who was beginning to look a lot like Delilah.

Morgan looked more like her Daddy, and she had a head full of brown fuzz, and she screamed when she wouldn't get her away, and John on the other hand, looked exactly like Delilah, yet his hair was a bit darker than Morgan's. John was a fairly peaceful child, but he also had his moments.

Looking down at his two, young infants, Tim couldn't help but feel extremely proud. Like... he and Dee made these two little blessings. Like... they shared his flesh and blood.

Leaning down, he kissed John on the top of his head, and then Morgan's forehead.

"Hey, Tim, darling? Can you change their diapers for me? I'm trying to find a suitable shirt for lil Mo. We have not done laundry in a while." she chuckled.

"I'll do it tonight." promised Tim, "If a case doesn't come up."

"Awww..." said Delilah, "That's sweet, thanks hon"

Tim grinned, before looking down at his small babies.

"Hi, guys. Daddy's here." he said, brushing his hand against their small bodies.

Some days he just couldn't believe that this was future.

If you had asked him 8 years ago, where he would have been in 2018, he would have told you that he'd be alone, single, and writing pathetic novels on his typewriter in his old apartment.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be married to the most strong, beautiful, and brilliant woman to have ever walked the Earth.

And never would he have thought that he'd be the proud father of the two most adorable children in the world.

Well, Tony would disagree. Tali was starting to look just like his mom, and to mark Tony's exact words "Tali looks like Ziva so much that I want to cry sometimes."

Tony had been extremely shocked when they had facetimed over Christmas.

"You... have children? Twins? Are you sure these are your children?! I mean, these kids are _cute."_

That was of course, Tony's first reaction.

Tim rolled his eyes at the memory.

Morgan reached her arms up, and giggled, as Tim made a silly face at the twins.

John's face remained bored and flat.

"Tough crowd, Princess." said Tim, holding Morgan gently. "You think we can get your brother to laugh?" he asked Morgan.

"Well, when these two grow up, darling," said Delilah, rolling out of the closet, "You tell me."

"I should tell you that we need a bigger house or something." grumbled McGee, "This place is TINY."

"Well, it's about time to move out. And, you know, if we ever have another kid." teased Delilah, "Or two kids."

Tim rolled his eyes. "One was good, now let's see how we handle two little munchkins."

"These precious ones?" teased Delilah, "They take after their mother."

"Is that why they scream so much?" questioned Tim, snorting.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "I love you too, hon."

Tim leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"These are our two beautiful babies." said Delilah softly, "I still can't believe we made them."

"I can." objected McGee, "It was pretty fun actually."

Delilah smacked his arm. "Tim! You can't say that!"

McGee smirked, before licking his lips. "Maybe Torres's influence is rubbing off of me."

"Well, it's certainly rubbing off of Ellie, and in more ways that one." muttered Delilah, snorting.

Tim snorted, "You can't say that!" he said, mocking Delilah's previous words.

"Hey, Ellie and Nick are like, straight up in love." said Delilah, picking up John, who was fussing around on the blanket. "I'm so tempted to just shove them together, and be like 'KISS'."

"Yeah, I don't think Gibbs would like that." said McGee, still holding Morgan in his arms.

"Screw Gibbs." said Delilah, "Love first."

"I'm not too sure I want to screw Gibbs." said Tim.

Delilah threw him an annoyed glare. "Tim..."

"I'm kidding." said McGee nervously. "Just kidding."

"They could get married," suggested Delilah, "It never said 'Never get married to a co-worker'."

"If only Tony and Ziva knew that." muttered Tim, sighing. "I feel guilty for not... knowing."

"You wrote a book about them!" protested Delilah, "Deep Six? _Tommy and Lisa?_ "

"Well..." said McGee, "That was a joke. Which is now not a joke. Because they have a kid."

"We have two." retorted Delilah, "And you haven't written a book about us."

"Maybe we need more kids," suggested McGee, "That'd be interesting." he said, snorting. "More brainiacs? More talkative and cheesy little McBabies?"

Delilah snorted. "Again, these little small versions of me and you, are only 3 months old."

"Really?" asked McGee, "I feel like they've been crying for _years."_

"It's actually been a few months. And I'm usually the one dragging my butt up in the middle of the night to feed them." retorted Delilah.

"Yeah, sorry about that." apologized McGee, "I would totally do it more often, but..."

"I know. You make dinner, and breakfast, and you clean the house, and you sometimes do the laundry, and you pay the bills. Oh, and you're gone being the Senior Field Agent." muttered Delilah dryly.

"I can use the other half of my paternity leave hours." offered McGee, "I still have like 2 or 3 weeks left, I could totally stay here and help you. If you need it."

"Well, other than that, my maternity leave is up next month, and we need to talk about getting a nanny or someone to watch the twins all day, because I highly doubt the Director of Intelligence enjoys listening to babies scream and wail over the course of the day." said Delilah sarcastically.

"I promise we can talk about that soon, because we do. And, well, Abby offered to babysit on weekends so we can go out or something." said McGee, "Maybe... a movie and a nice dinner."

"Aren't we doing that tonight?" questioned Delilah, "Or no? I mean, whatever you got planned, McSurprise."

"Not you too." he groaned, referring to the "Mc" nicknames.

Delilah blew him a kiss.

"Mhmmm... okay. I'm going to go take a shower, and you can wash up, and then Gibbs is coming." said Tim.

"Uh, why is Gibbs coming to our apartment?" asked Delilah, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda want to take you out for a while, and Gibbs volunteered. I mean, Palmer is out with Breena, Ducky is out, Nick and Ellie are probably and hopefully making out right now, Abby is at the nursing home, and I don't think Director Vance wants to watch twins that scream and wail every 5 minutes."

"TMI." muttered Delilah, "But that was thoughtful of you, hon."

"Now come on, go make yourself even more pretty, and then we can go on that date of ours." said Tim, grinning down at his wife, who in return, flashed him a smile.

Gosh, he was so smitten.

* * *

"Hey boss!" exclaimed Tim, "Thanks for stopping by."

Gibbs grinned, before taking off his baseball cap. "No problem. Anything for my grandchildren."

Delilah smiled, before sighing. "Thanks Gibbs. I'd totally get up and hug you, but I can't."

Gibbs chuckled. "How ya doing Delilah? Twins keeping ya up all night, still?"

"Nah." said Delilah, "It's just at 3, and then some whining, and then by 4 they are good, but by then, you've called Tim to a crime scene."

"Sorry 'bout that. We just can't exactly stop murderers from murdering more people at night and then local LEOs finding em at dawn." retorted Gibbs sarcastically, "If we could, I would have no murderers."

"Ditto on that." interrupted Delilah, "I don't want the twins in any trouble."

"Of course. If anyone tries to take these little beauties, I'll shoot them in the-"

"THANK YOU BOSS!" interrupted Tim, wincing.

"We'll be back soon." promised Delilah, before wheeling out of their small apartment, with Tim holding the door open for her, before locking it tightly.

"Well, wife. You ready for a day of fun?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Define fun." retorted Delilah. "I don't exactly trust you when you say fun. Not after you dragged me to a re-enactment of the Civil War."

"It was fun!" he protested.

"No it was not." replied Delilah, "Nerd."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You can't call me a nerd when you're a huge Star Wars fan, and when you fangirl over Game of Thrones, and you do cosplay with me at conventions, okay?"

"Yeah, but what is your defintion of fun?"

"A day with me." replied Tim, grinning.

"Then yeah. I'm ready." said Delilah.

* * *

"Are you serious?" asked Delilah.

"No." replied Tim, "I'm Regulus." he said with a smirk, feeling his inner geek.

"Tim." said Delilah, narrowing her eyes. "No more Harry Potter references."

"Okay." said Tim. He lied. There would be more Harry Potter references that day.

"Got it? And, uh, why are we here." asked Delilah, a bit confused, staring at the small diner.

"Because. It's lunchtime, Dee." said Tim, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And the French Fry Heaven is the most romantic place you can think of?" she retorted.

"You have a potato addiction." he said, grinning.

Delilah threw him a confused glare.

"Wrong move?" he added, wincing.

Delilah shrugged. "It's okay. It was nice that you remembered about this place though."

"Yeah, and everywhere else might be packed or something." interjected McGee, "So, potatoes and fries it is, my lady?"

"I guess it is, sir." replied Delilah, wheeling to the entrance.

Running after Delilah, McGee opened the door for her, and smiled.

"It's nice to see that chilvary isn't dead." gruffed an old man and his wife, who nodded at the couple. "Ya 'member we used ta be like that, Carol?"

"Yeah." replied the wife, "We used to be so cute."

Delilah smiled. "Have a good day." she said, waving them goodbye, as she wheeled through the door.

"How many?" asked the lady at the desk.

"2." replied Delilah, grinning.

"This way." said the lady, leading them towards a booth.

Tim flashed the lady an annoyed glance, before helping Delilah into the booth. He then slid in, and set her purse beside her.

"You'd think that since you're in a wheelchair..." he grumbled.

"Tim..." said Delilah, raising her eyebrow at her husband.

"Right. Sorry." said McGee, before looking at the menu.

"So many potato choices." mumbled Delilah, "And I'm starving."

"I'm going to get a cheesburger with sweet potato fries." said McGee, smiling. "And a milkshake."

Delilah snorted. "You've gotten the exact same thing here since our first date here a few years ago."

"What can I say," said Tim, "I like to relive the memories of when we were young."

"Are you implying that I'm old?" questioned Delilah, teasingly.

Tim shook his head. "Oh no. I meant me. I have lots of gray hairs now."

"I can tell." grumbled Delilah, "You never clean up after yourself after you shower."

"That's because I have to go get the twins." persisted Tim.

"I feel like most of those gray hairs are from the twins." muttered Delilah, "They seem to be a _bit_ fussy."

"It's all Morgan." said Tim, chuckling. "And she gets it from her mother."

"You'd be fussy too if you spent the night trying to get two young babies to sleep." retorted Delilah.

"I guess." he said, shrugging. "Actually I know. Remember that week when you were sick?"

"Yeah. You didn't do the best job at keeping our apartment clean." said Delilah, narrowing her eyes at him. "I ended up cleaning most of the kitchen and bathroom up."

"Babies are messy?" he said. "I don't know. I forgot that you couldn't stick bottles into the microwave." he protested.

"Studied at MIT and Johns Hopkins _my a*s."_ muttered Delilah, "All that studying and you couldn't figure out that you can't put baby formula bottles in the microwave?"

"Yeah..." said Tim, "I kinda forgot." he muttered sheepishly.

"You ready ta order?" asked the waitress, clearly bored.

"Uh yes." said Tim. "I'll take a bacon cheeseburger, with sweet potato waffle fries, and a large strawberry milkshake, with whipped cream."

The waitress raised an eyebrow at his order, before jotting it down on her blue and pink striped notebook. "And you, ma'am?" she asked, her lips curled.

"Uh, I'll take the chicken tenders. Number 7, with all the normal ones. The regular ones, waffle fries, sweet potato fries, and the truffle parmesan fries. And I'll take a sweet tea." she added, with a grin.

"Okay." said the waitress, "I'll be back shortly with your drinks and the potato slices."

"So..." said Tim, taking his wife's hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, hon." he said, strongly, before kissing Delilah on the cheek.

"Our first Valentine's Day since we got married and had the twins." replied Delilah softly. "Our first, actual, together, married-with-kids Valentine's Day."

"Yeah." said Tim, smiling. "You remember the poem I wrote for you that Valentine's Day?" he asked, taking her hand, before interwining it with his.

"It was so cheesy." said Delilah, giggling. "But it was good. It was really cute."

"Do you remember..." he trailed...

"Do you remember what?" asked Delilah, smirking.

"Our first night in bed together." finished Tim, smiling.

"Oh snap." said Delilah, snorting. "That was before the... Conrad Gala...wow. We were so awkward."

"Yeah." said Tim, "And you fumbled to get my shirt off."

"Hey," protested Delilah, "Those blue buttons were so frustrating. And I seem to remember you being the clumsy and awkward one, Tim. "

"My skills were a bit rusty." he muttered.

"That was a fun night though." said Delilah. "It was probably one of the first times I realized that I was in love with you." she said, smiling.

"I knew from the Conrad Gala and forward, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." said Tim, looking down. "I realize that it sounds so cheesy, but... after seeing you in the hospital bed, lifeless, I wanted to never let you go."

"Tim..." said Delilah, "That's..."

"And after well... your diagnosis, I knew that we could conquer every obstacle that came our way." said McGee, blushing.

"And we did." said Delilah, smiling. "We... we're here. We're married, and we have two beautiful children, who have the most fierce and caring father in the world. We did it."

"Yeah." said Tim tenderly, "We really did."

Delilah leaned in for a kiss, before staring into his eyes one more time. "I love you, Tim."

"I love you too Delilah."

* * *

"Hi Morgan." said Gibbs, who was sitting on the floor, crisscrossed, staring at Morgan and John, who were on their little playmat, on their backs.

Morgan smiled up at her grandpa, and kicked her legs, before moving her arm a little bit.

Staring adoringly at his granchildren only made him think about everything that had happened that past year.

When Tim had stayed with him in Paraguay, instead of escaping with Torres and the kids, he had been livid.

 _"Tim, what the hell were you thinking? You're going to be a dad, and you're... out here with me in the middle of a forest, trapped and tortured every single night." exclaimed Gibbs, glaring at McGee._

 _"I'm sorry Boss." apologized Tim, "But I can't leave you behind. I couldn't. You're part of my family now, and Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."_

 _"That was nice of you, Tim, but let me remind you that you have a pregnant wife back home. You just got married, McGee! Think about Delilah! And your baby." exclaimed Gibbs hoarsely._

 _"I couldn't go on with my life knowing that I left you in Paraguay to die." said Tim sternly, his voice cracking. "Gibbs, you've been like a father to me. You've believed in me, and you've been with me through almost everything. I couldn't live knowing that I could have saved you."_

 _"And..." said Gibbs, "I don't know, Tim. I don't want you to die here with me. I don't want your baby to grow up without a father. I don't want Delilah to grow old with just her baby."_

 _"I"m sorry Gibbs." exclaimed McGee, breaking out in sobs. "I can't-"_

 _"Shhhh," said Gibbs, "You're going to be okay, son."_

 _He embraced Tim in his arms, letting tears fall as he held strong for his son._

"Grampa says moo." said Gibbs, grinning as John reached his arms up, as if he wanted Gibbs to hold him.

"Ahhh." he said to John. "Ya look like your dad when ya do that, kid."

John just stared up at him, as if he was confused.

"Don't you play dumb." teased Gibbs, softly touching John's soft brown wisps of hair.

He pushed the depressing thoughts about Paraguay out of his mind, and tried to focus on the twins.

The most important thing right now was family.

* * *

"That was an amazing lunch." said Delilah, wiping her oily fingers on the napkin before reapplying lip balm onto her dry and chapped lips.

"It was." agreed Tim, "And I think that was our first lunch together since the twins were born."

Delilah nodded, before grinning at him. "You're right. We've only ever gone out for dinner since November."

"Even more special." said Tim, standing up.

He helped Delilah onto her wheelchair, before he slapped down two one dollar bills on the table, as a tip for the waitress who had helped them.

"You and your government salary?" asked Delilah, teasingly.

"We don't get paid enough." he grumbled. "Plus now that we got the twins-"

"Forgive me for saying this, but Tim, you're a _millionaire."_

"Right." said Tim, pausing. "But I'm just saying, that without the success of the books, we'd be struggling."

"I get paid more than you do though." said Delilah, shrugging. "By like 30,000."

"Government workers should get paid more, and the people on the hill and CEO's should get paid less." mumbled McGee, "It's so unfair."

"Well... we're working to change that, hon." said Delilah, before wheeling out of the restaurant.

"Wait." said McGee. "I have a few more surprises for you."

"You do?" asked Delilah. "Of course you do." she said warmly, chuckling.

The two were now in the parkinglot of the restaurant, as the sun glared down them, admist the spring weather.

"I have an envelope for you." said Tim, beaming down at his wife. He handed her the envelope, sealed with a bright red sticker, and was addressed to "The Love of My Life".

"Aw, Tim." said Delilah, before carely trying to open the envelope.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful and smooth your handwriting was." exclaimed Delilah softly, tracing her fingers over the delicate calligraphy.

"Well..." said Tim, blushing and running his fingers through his hair. "When you put it like that, it makes all of my caligraphy lessons worth it."

"You took caligraphy lessons?!" asked Delilah, trying to not show her laugh. "That's why your handwriting is flawless."

"Not flawless. Just practiced." he replied with a smirk.

"What are you?" teased Delilah, "The prince of England?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Maybe." he replied.

Delilah had opened the envelope, and was now reading the contents of the card.

"To my darling, Happy Valentine's Day. You mean the world to me, and I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together, with our children, happily. The next clue is in the place where we went on our first coffee date." she read.

Tim shot her a sly smile, and shrugged.

Delilah closed the card, before beaming up at her husband. "A treasure hunt." she said, giggling.

"You remember where we went on our first coffee date?" asked McGee, a tad nervous.

"Of course." scoffed Delilah. "I remember everything."

"Except-"

Delilah glared at him.

"Right. We weren't going to talk about that again." he muttered, before getting in the car.

"Our first coffee date was at the Starbucks a few blocks down from the Navy Yard, right?" asked Delilah, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yeah." replied McGee.

"I ordered a vanilla bean frappuccino and I had a chocolate chip cookie, and you had a caramel mocha with whip cream and a bear claw, right?"

McGee's eyes widened. "Erm, yeah. How'd you remember?"

"Magic." replied Delilah, winking.

"Wow." said Tim, snorting. "Magic."

"You should know I'm magical." teased Delilah, "Just look around you." she encouraged. "You've been surrounded by the people who love you the most."

"I'm blessed." replied Tim. "I know it sounds remarkably cheesy, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Delilah Fielding McGee. And I love you."

"I love you too, Tim darling. But I want to see where your treasure hunt leaves me? You gonna drive, or I will?"

* * *

"I'm honestly extremely surprised that you even had the time to plan all of this." said Delilah, surprised, as she wheeled into the Starbucks.

"Gibbs helped." admitted Tim. "He loves you. He says you're one of the people in the world who he considered his daughter. And well, for him, that's huge."

"I can't believe he lost both his wife and daughter in one day though." admitted Delilah. "I can't even imagine how he felt when he found out."

"They were all he had." said Tim softly, looking down. "I hope that never happens to us."

"Yeah." agreed Delilah, before looking down somberly. "The twins deserve to grow up with both of us. And we deserve each other. Growing old together. "

They exchanged a glance before she was in the middle of the room.

"There it is." said Delilah excitedly, pointing to the booth. "The 2nd envelope."

"Open it." encouraged McGee.

Delilah carefully tore open the envelope, where an ivory letter was neatly folded inside. "To Dee." she read out loud.

"This is the place where you proposed to me, and the place that we hugged for the first time." she said, starring up at me. "NCIS? How romantic." she said, giggling.

"Okay." defended Tim, "Spur of the moment, and I didn't want to waste any time without you." he admitted, referring to his hasty proposal.

"That's cute." said Delilah. "NCIS."

* * *

"I feel like I haven't been here in ages." grumbled Delilah, after she had wheeled through security. "I mean, I was probably here a few months ago, but in mom years, that's like, 900 years."

"Trust me." assured Tim, "You do not look 900 years old."

"Thanks." replied Delilah, before taking in the strong scent of decaf coffee.

"Funny." joked Delilah, "Gibbs isn't here. Why does it smell like coffee?"

Tim snorted. "A Probie probably spilled some in the break room." he said.

"Aren't _you_ a Probie?" teased Delilah, "Don't you hold that name with pride and dignity?"

"More like I lost all of it." he grumbled, leading Delilah to his desk.

"I thought we were going to the...?" objected Delilah.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to show you-" he looked around. "This." he said proudly, taking it out of his desk. "This."

He pulled the frame out carefully, before handing it to Delilah.

"They came in?" asked Delilah, gasping. "It's so beautiful!"

Their photoshoot for the twins's 2 month anniversary had come in.

"Morgan looks just like you when she sleeps." remarked Delilah.

"How do you know what I look like when I sleep?" questioned Tim, "Do you watch me sleep sometimes?"

"Sometimes." admitted Delilah, "I just... like knowing you're safe, and at home with me. You know, with you as an NCIS agent, your life could be over just like that. One bullet, and you're gone, Tim. I... I want you to be safe."

"Yeah." he said, "Everything changed when we got married. I don't regret it."

"Me neither." said Delilah, shrugging. "We've yet to have our grand wedding though."

"I promise." said Tim, grinning, "We're going to have very big wedding someday. Just you, me, the twins, and our families."

"Is that everyone?" teased Delilah, "Is that your idea of a 'Big' wedding?"

"Well," said Tim, staring over at his wife. "I am Thom E. Gemcity, and if they found out I was married-"

"You might be hounded again?" suggested Delilah. "I understand."

"I know you would. The twins and your safety is my #1 priority. I don't want you guys to ever get hurt because of me."

"You can't promise that." said Delilah. "The world is changing, whether we like it or not, and our safety in this world is getting worse, Tim. I'm sorry, but that's what it is. Look at all the shootings. I can't imagine... dropping Morgan and John off at school, only to find out that they've been shot." she said, heartbroken. "So many mothers, fathers, wives, husbands, children, sisters, brothers, nieces, nephews, uncles, aunts, they find out about it. That a member of their family... is gone."

"I know." said Tim, pulling Delilah closer to him. "I won't let that happen."

* * *

 **Part Two will be up Wednesday, February 14th, 2018.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review down at the bottom!**


	2. Chapter 2

You Between My Arms

 **Author's Note: Happy Valentines' Day! Here's part two of my McLilah Valentine's Day story, as promised!**

 **The chapter titles are based off of Ed Sheeran's "Perfect", if you guys hadn't noticed.**

 **Note: I did not use the actual location of the NCIS Navy Yard, but I used the one from the show's Navy Yard.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the characters, just the plot ideas. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"The place where we first knew we loved each other." read Delilah, looking up from the envelope. "The hospital?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Tim shuffled on his feet, before nodding. "From that day on, I knew that I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my life. You're perfect, Delilah, and from that day one, that only confirmed by feelings."

Delilah touched his arm tenderly, and smiled up at him. "I love that you're so... open." she said, before leaning over and flipping the elevator switch on.

"I'm surprised you had time to do all of this though." she said, shrugging. "I mean, all of this is scattered among the city and stuff, and like, this is amazing." she said breathlessly.

"It's for you." admitted Tim, "I haven't had a good, proper, thing for you yet since... I got back from Paraguay. So much happened in 2017, hon. We found out that you were pregnant. We got married in Tony's old creepy apartment. Then we found out you were pregnant with twins. Then the twins were born. Watching you fight through the pain, and what I believe is the worst physical pain in the world, was stunning. You fought the pain, and I watched you deliver two babies. Back to back. That has to be the most amazing thing about being parents. Watching the love of their light fight through pain, and it was scary. And... I'm so amazed. And you're everything I have. Everything I've got. Nothing can seperate us. I love you. And well, this is special. I know that Valentine's Day is extremely cliche, but, there's no other way for me to express my love for you, other than with going above and beyond for you, Delilah Fielding McGee."

Delilah grinned widely, before wiping a tear off of her face. "A man with the way of words." she mused, "You know how to make a girl cry."

"In a good way." said Tim, "Perks of being a writer." he said, before leaning down to kiss Delilah's hair. "Not a good one." muttered Delilah jokingly, "You haven't written anything in 4 months."

* * *

Delilah wheeled past the elevator in the hospital, and stopped at the room where she had laid, helpless, and still.

"Oh." she whispered, remembering all of the heartbreaking moments in that hospital room.

She hadn't really expected... to ever come back here.

The place where it all started.

The memories and flashbacks were suddenly hitting her.

Had it really been 4 years since she had lost the usage of her legs?

"You okay?" asked Tim, setting a hand on her shoulder, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm okay." said Delilah, shaking a bit. "It's just... MEMORIES. So many things I can still remember perfectly. Like, I mean... Tim I was told I was infertile that day, I was told I would never be able to walk again that day, I found out that... you know what. I'm fine. It's okay, Tim. I'm okay. I promise."

Tim shot her a disagreeing look, "You don't look okay."

"I am. I'm fine. I am... I'm over it." replied Delilah.

Tim nodded. "I don't think I can go back to Paraguay again." he said. "Same reason."

Delilah laughed bitterly. "I know what you mean. Both of us have gone through so much... why can't we get our happy ending? I want a fairy-tale ending with lots of children and animals cheering me on."

"We can arrange them." promised McGee, shrugging slyly.

"Bad memories aside, darling, come on. The hospital cleared out the room, just for us." he said, leading Delilah into the hospital room.

"Everything looks the same." she remarked. "The bed. The colours. The layout. Wow."

"I know." he said, shrugging, before handing Delilah the white envelope.

Delilah grinned, before carefully tearing apart the envelope, and held the letter in her hands. "Is this the last one?" she asked, opening the card.

"No." said Tim, "After this there's one more."

"Dear Delilah," read Delilah, "You and I got history, and you're going down as the wife of a mystery writer, so why don't you roll on over to the Museum of Natural History, where you and me had that thing, because we're not Mister and Missus McGee?"

Delilah felt the urge to cringe.

Tim blushed. "I can't really rhyme or rap."

Delilah resisted that urge, and burst out laughing.

"This is golden. Hold on, _I have to get this to Tony."_

Tim's eyes widened. "NO!"

"I'm kidding." replied Delilah, "I wouldn't dare."

"Thank you." said Tim underneath his breath, "I don't want to be turned into a meme again."

Delilah chuckled, before shaking her head. "This is really cute, Tim, just, stick to the poetic words next time." she teased. "Rapping is Torres's thing."

Tim shrugged. "Always knew I didn't belong in music class."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Please." she said, "I've seen you singing lullabies to the twins at 2 am in the morning. Don't lie to me. Plus, I'm your wife. I pretty much know _everything_ about you."

Tim tipped his head to the side. "Yeah, I mean, well, Mo seems to be tone-deaf to her father. She really does enjoy my singing, you know."

"She's daddy's little princess." said Delilah jokingly, "Of course she's going to love everything you do!"

"Yeah well," retorted McGee, "John is a Mama's boy."

"Unless we have another son." teased Delilah.

Tim rolled his eyes. "As much as I love children, I don't think we need a third quite yet, darling."

"I was kidding." said Delilah, "The twins and the next possible McGee baby will be at least 4 to 5 years apart. I can't really raise the twins _and_ a newborn at the same time."

"Super Mama." said Tim, "I'm sure you could."

"And I'm sure you'd stay home and help me." retorted Delilah, "You're not the one carrying these little ones, Tim."

"I know." said Tim, shrugging, "But it'd be nice for the twins to have a playmate close in age to them."

Delilah raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"They're twins. They already have each other." she mumbled, "They have each other. The twins are going to have this bond, this, this connection, because they're twins."

"I could write a novel about twins who can communicate through their minds." said McGee excitedly, "And I could base something about them! It would be a hit!"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "You have many ideas, but you've never written anything." she pointed out.

"I'm a writer, sweetheart." replied McGee, "We never get anything down on paper. Now come on, let's go find that last envelope, darling."

* * *

"No. Stop. Stop 'rassing your brother." grumbled Gibbs, scooping Morgan off of the playmat and into his arms. "Ya can't hit 'em. He's your brother."

He held Morgan delicately, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, while he watched John squirm on the floor.

"Can't leave ya too." said Gibbs, before picking up John and holding him in his arms.

"You're my family." he whispered. "Do you want to know how I met your dad?"

Morgan beamed up at the mention of "Dad"

"Ah," said Gibbs, "Daddy's princess."

Morgan looked up, confused at her dad.

"Ah, I love you two." said Gibbs, "But don't tell 'nyone. I'm a tough guy."

* * *

"Ah," said Delilah, "A museum." she said, looking up at the gigantic sign. "That reminds me, we should totally take the twins to a museum soon. I know they're like 3 months old, but I think they'll enjoy getting out of the apartment."

Tim rolled his eyes. "They don't enjoy the park?" he said, walking alongside Delilah up the wheelchair ramp.

"Of course not." said Delilah, "They go to the same place every day, and it's difficult you know. I'm not exactly able to take them places in a wheelchair." she pointed out, referring to the fact that people didn't make wheelchairs for people with disabilities.

"Listen, D." said Tim, "I promise, we're going to go out together with the twins, and I will take care of them and everything, and you won't have to do a thing, and-"

"Tim." said Delilah sternly, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" asked Tim, "I'm helping you."

"No," said Delilah, "You're spoiling me. We're supposed to be _partners_ not 75-25 or 80-20, it's going to be 50-50. It might not always be 50-50 if you're away, or I'm away, but we're going to work _together_ not alone."

"Okay." said Tim, "I will try and work together. I just... I don't want you to feel tired, I don't want you to feel upset or anything, I just want to spoil you and live in Bora Bora with you and the twins forever."

Delilah raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to work in the heat. Dubai. Was. So. Hot. Every. Single. Darn. Day."

"Well, maybe not Bora Bora, but I want you to feel like you're okay. You have me, and I promise, we're going to raise these twins together, and we're going to be the very best parents known to mankind." said Tim.

"Don't promise anything you can't keep. Everything isn't able to last forever Tim. _We_ might not be able to last. You might not be here. But we can try." said Delilah, squeezing Tim's hands.

"I really do love you." said Tim, grinning. "You always know what to say."

"The only reason I know what to say... is because I've spent so many nights thinking about us. Long nights, especially last summer? Did you know Abby would come over every other night, and sleep on the couch? We'd spend _hours_ talking about your probie days, or old memories. We even planned out the baby's nursery. Jokes on us, we had twins." said Delilah, her eyes widening. "I don't know how we... went so long without knowing there were twins. Like, was my bump not big enough?"

"It was." grumbled Tim, "Every time I wanted to just hold you, your stomach got in the way."

"Hey," joked Delilah, "The twins wanted some love too."

"Not like _that._ " said Tim, rolling his eyes. "I wanted wifey time."

"One condition." said Delilah.

"What." said Tim, "Anything."

"Don't call me wifey again." she cringed, "That sounds terrible."

"Okay." said Tim, "I'll stick to 'hon'."

"Much better." said Delilah, rolling into the exhibit, where one final envelope laid on the stone stool next to the large yet alluring fountain.

"Go on." said Tim, "I promise, it's not poisonous."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Ya planning to kill today?"

"No, I... oh just open it." said Tim, waving his hand.

Delilah smirked, before taking the envelope and taking a deep breath.

"Final envelope." she said, looking up at McGee's grinning face. "What's in here?"

"Lots." promised Tim, "Open it."

* * *

Delilah looked at him curiously... "Tim..."

She tore off the envelope, before shrieking in delight.

"Tim." she announced breathlessly, "Oh. My.-"

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

Delilah covered her face, before grinning up at him, shocked. "You. Bought. Us. A. House." she said, shrieking. "An actual house, Tim!"

"Is that good or bad?" asked Tim, worried. "Because it's not final yet. We can still drop the offer if you-"

"Well, I would have liked it if I had gotten SOME say in it, but wow." announced Delilah, tracing her fingers over the photographs of the house. "This is goregous. Where is it?"

"It's in Chevy Chase. It's a half-hour commute to the Navy Yard, but it's worth it." promised Tim, "The whole house was renovated. There's 6 bedrooms and 4.5 baths, and there's this beautiful kitchen, and uh, it's completely wheelchair accessible, and there's a glass elevator! It's really nice, and I think it's a good place for us. There's this huge backyard, and a playground for the twins. It's amazing, and I really hope you consider it." said Tim breathlessly.

Delilah sighed, "I love it. It's great. And how much is it?"

Tim winced. "1.2 million."

Delilah snorted. "And how did we afford this?" she said, shooting Tim a knowing look.

Tim shrugged. "I never told you the exact amount I made from my books, plus I inherited a good amount of money from my father's passing. And well, I know the realtor."

Delilah chuckled, "I didn't think our government salary could afford this."

"Even if you do make more than me." agreed Tim, "Because there's no way we could have stayed in that apartment any longer. I will miss it though. I mean, we did get married there."

Delilah bit her lip. "What if... we didn't sell it, and we used it, as a second home?"

"And leave it empty year round?" questioned Tim, "I don't want to sell it either, but it just seems like a waste to not live in it. I mean, there are so many pros and cons about this, but, I don't know."

"Why don't you take me home," suggested Delilah sweetly, "And we can talk over some dinner."

"I was going to take you out to dinner." admitted Tim.

"Don't." said Delilah, "It's going to be packed everywhere, and it's flu season. I don't want the twins to get sick at all. And it's just not great."

"Okay." said Tim, "Do you want me to make... your favorite pasta?"

Delilah shrugged shyly. "If you have time and you can. I think I'm going to finish up some paperwork and then play with the twins a bit more."

"I still can't believe they're almost 3 months old." said McGee, "We should throw a party."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "To... celebrate their 3 month birthday?!"

"Yes." replied Tim, "And then we could... announce that we're moving."

Delilah snorted. "Tim, hon, our apartment is small, and now that there are toys everywhere, and a matress in the living room, we are NOT going to fit all of us in there."

"I know." said Tim, "But... I think we should do something special."

"I'm sure I could throw something together." said Delilah, biting down on her lip. "But..."

"If you don't want to, I'm fine without one. I just think we should have a special celebration. But we can do one with just the four of us though." suggested Tim. "I don't want you to get stressed."

"I'm always stressed." joked Delilah. "I'm kidding. But... you're right. We should have a little celebration..."

Tim leaned down and kissed Delilah on the lips.

"Perfect." he said breathlessly, "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." said Delilah, taking his hand, as they wheeled out of the museum.

* * *

"You're back 'erly." grumbled Gibbs, standing up. "The twins slept for a 'ew hours."

"Yeah, we decided not to go to dinner." said McGee, before heading to the kitchen to wash his hands.

Delilah smiled up at Gibbs. "Thank you so much for watching the twins for us. It was really nice of you to do that for Tim and I. Were the twins okay?"

"Yeah." said Gibbs, "Morgan 'ussed a little, but John was okay. I played with 'em for a while, and then John fell asleep and then Morgan fell asleep."

"Okay." said Delilah, "Usually they are way more active and stuff. Seems like they like you, Grampa." she said winking, and then bumping his shoulder.

She put on some hand sanitizer, before pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Wheeling over to the twins' cribs in the back right corner of the living room, she picked up John, who had lifted his arms. "Hi, baby." she cooed. "How were you without Mommy?"

John beamed up on her, and Delilah leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

A little cry came from the other side, and Tim rushed over to grab Morgan.

"Hey, Princess." whispered Tim, cradling her as Morgan fussed. He patted down the brown wisps of her hair, and smiled.

"My family." he whispered, before gesturing to Gibbs to come over.

"What ya need?" asked Gibbs, walking over.

Tim swung an arm around Gibbs, and one around Delilah, before sighing.

"I'm so thankful I have all of you. I love you guys. I've never had a father presence in my life, and I never thought I'd find love, and I especially never thought that I'd be a father to two of the most beautiful children in the world. I know it's not Thanksgiving, but I am so thankful that you guys are here in my life."

"And we're glad to have you." said Delilah, grinning. "To be honest, when I first met you, I didn't think you were that great. I thought this would just be a relationship that would come and go, but... as I got to know you, I realized that you were the most amazing and talented man to have ever walked this Earth."

"Can you 'uys 'lease stop being all romantic and give Papa a hug?" teased Gibbs.

Delilah smiled. "And you," she said, pointing at him, "You... are going to be the greatest Grampa the twins have ever known. Thank you so much for bringing Tim back in September. I know you mean A LOT to him... especially when he stayed behind with you. I don't think I would be the same person today without him. Thank you so much. You've taught him a lot, and I'm so glad you're going to be here and help raise the twins."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. and Mrs. McGee." said Gibbs, pulling them closer to him. "We're family."

"Family." agreed Tim.

* * *

 **Yes? No? You guys liked it?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review down at the bottom!**

 **Have a great Valentine's Day!**

 **Be on the lookout for the next story, "Lucky" featuring Ellie Bishop and Nick Torres!**


End file.
